bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Determining Level Requirements
Potions and many high level weapons and shields require a minimum level in a specific skill to use effectively. While this wiki generally lists all skill requirements on the associated skill page, there is a way to find out the exact level requirement. To do this, you will need an item with an exclamation point next to its icon. To determine the exact level of an item, you will first need some kind of program that lets break down the color of a pixel by RGB (Red Green Blue). There are many programs that can do this, but the guide will focus only on two. Windows For Windows machines, this guide will use the basic image editing program, Paint, as it should already be installed for anyone using Windows. This guide was written using the Windows 7 version of Paint, although the process should be similar for other versions. *The first step is to take a screenshot of the item and paste it into Paint. If you aren't sure how to do this, search the internet for how to do this. *Next, use the eyedropper tool to select the colored part of the exclamation point next to the item icon. It should range somewhere among red, orange, yellow, and pale green. *Once you have successfully selected the colored pixel, click on the "Edit Colors" button in the top right corner. *A lot of information will pop up, but all we care about is the red, green, and blue fields in the bottom right corner of the window. *Compare these numbers to the table at the bottom of this guide to find the required level. Mac OSX For Macs, this guide will use DigitalColor Meter, a basic utility that should already be on any relatively new Apple machine. *First open the DigitalColor Meter application. If you aren't sure how to find it, just type its name into spotlight in the top right corner of the screen. *Make sure the drop down menu is set to "RGB as Actual Value, 8-bit" *With DigitalColor Meter open on the side, scroll over the colored part of the exclamation point for the item you want to check in-game. It should range somewhere among red, orange, yellow, and pale green. You can look at the display in DigitalColor Meter to make sure you are on the right pixel. *Once your cursor is over the correct pixel, check the R, G, and B values and compare them to table at the bottom of this guide to find the required level. Calculating the Level Okay, so you got the RGB values, now what? Simply take your level in the associated skill, and add the indicated modifier to that level using the chart below. The new number is the level at which the exclamation mark will disappear and you will meet the skill requirement of the item. Hope this guide is helpful in finding the exact levels for stuff, both for individual use, and for making this entire wiki more accurate. Cheers! Category:Aberoth user guide Category:Guides